


Better Love.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Como el fuego arrasando un cedrosabes que mi amor se quemaría contigo,viviremos eternamente."Hozier- Better Love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: OTP's Songfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Kudos: 3





	Better Love.

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre del os viene de la canción que sale a lo largo de la historia, cuyo autor es el poderosísimo Hozier, cuyas canciones me hacen pensar mucho en el Wolfstar.

Remus iba caminando cabizbajo por los pasillos de aquel colegio escondido del mundo mientras miraba fijamente la punta de sus pies asomarse por debajo de la túnica, uno detrás del otro, contando los pasos que daba, evitando mirar hacia arriba y hacer contacto visual con alguien.

Cabizbajo, serio, sintiéndose demasiado pequeño a pesar de su estatura, demasiado intimidado a pesar de tener una varita en el bolsillo, esperando a que nadie notara las nuevas cicatrices que surcaban su cara.

Una vez que llegó a Transformaciones ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a Sirius y James entre los pupitres, se quedó detrás de todos, recibiendo la mirada compresiva de McGonagall antes de seguir dando su clase, como si Remus no había llegado veinte minutos tarde. Claro que, para su desgracia, aquella clase la tomaba con Slytherin por lo que su llegada fue notada por Snape, que miró con notoria molestia sabiendo que le fastidiaba el hecho de que no le quitaran puntos a su casa al llegar tarde.

Remus se hizo pequeño en su lugar, envolviéndose con ambos brazos mientras atendía lo que su profesora decía pero sin escribir nada, mirando fijamente el pupitre deseando parecer invisible ante los demás, que nadie lo notara en lo absoluto, sintiéndose realmente apesadumbrado consigo mismo, deseando escapar lejos donde nadie lo conociera y, mejor aún, donde no pudiera lastimar a nadie.

Sólo era un chico de dieciséis años, ¿tanta carga debería pesar sobre sus hombros? ¿Tanto odio debería tener consigo mismo? Los problemas a su edad deberían de ser sobre quién salía con quién y no sobre qué cicatriz era nueva y cual vieja.

_Una vez me arrodillé conmocionado,  
perseguí ese recuerdo de cada escalofrío.   
Reprimido por ese silencio de algo sublime,   
ciego al propósito de la salvaje divinidad.   
Pero eras mío._

Bueno, quizá no estaba siendo honesto del todo, ciertamente sí había alguien que le gustaba pero eso no hacía mejores las cosas, si acaso lo complicaba todo de peor manera; Remus siempre había sido el chico raro, el que estudiaba en casa debido al incidente que había sufrido de niño, siempre alejado de los demás, sintiéndose demasiado ajeno a ellos por su condición hasta que un hombre divertido de barba gris y cabello gracioso le prometió que si asistía al colegio debería tener una vida lo más normal posible.

Dumbledore prometió que Remus no tendría que permanecer al margen nunca más, que haría lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo y Remus le creyó, la sinceridad en los ojos del mago había sido tal que, como un niño ante el estante de los dulces eligió el que más deseaba, el de los amigos y la vida normal. Pero los días como aquellos, los posteriores a la luna llena, eran los más difíciles, los que hacían que se preguntara por qué siquiera lo intentó.

—Oye, Moony—una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó haciendo que mirara con ojos alarmados hacia su costado encontrándose con los ojos color tormenta de Sirius—Me alegra que estés mejor, ¿listo para pociones?

Remus no contestó enseguida, miró fijamente el gris en los ojos de Sirius recordando un día de verano no tan lejano, sintiéndose libre mientras miraba fijamente las nubes pasar. Pero allá en los ojos de Sirius brilló la preocupación y Remus se pudo ver reflejado en ellos, viendo las nuevas cicatrices en su rostro que Madame Pomfrey había intentando sanar lo mejor que pudo, agachó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado.

—No creo asistir—susurró Remus mirando fijamente su regazo—Aún no me siento del todo bien—Sirius hizo una mueca ante eso y deslizó su mano a su cuello.

Remus era cálido, su piel era muy suave y siempre estaba dispuesta al tacto de Sirius haciéndolo sentir contento. Deslizó su mano por la piel de su cuello hacia su nuca, enredando los dedos en las hebras de cabello color caramelo, acariciando con la yema el cuero cabelludo de Moony en su intento de consolarlo, de decirle que nada de aquello era su culpa, manteniendo en secreto que había lastimado a James mientras intentaban retenerlo la noche pasada.

—Bien, podría quedarme contigo—sugirió el pelinegro sonriendo ladinamente.

_Contemplando la oscuridad en una estrella lejana,  
la emoción de saber qué tan solos estamos, somos desconocidos.  
Para el mundo y para los dos  
confesé lo que estaba soñando._

Remus alzó de nuevo la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Sirius como si buscara la trampa en su oferta pero su amigo sólo sonreía, contemplándolo con atención en espera de una respuesta que no necesito ser expresada, no cuando se trataba de ellos. Sirius se dio por satisfecho al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Moony, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él mientras el alto tomaba su mochila en el último instante, dejándose guiar por el pelinegro como si fuera una estela que tenía que seguir hasta el fin del mundo.

_Un mejor amor._

Sirius acunaba la mano del castaño fuertemente, deseando no soltarlo nunca, mientras ambos andaban entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, consolándose con la idea de que no eran los únicos estudiantes rondando por ahí, esperando no encontrarse con Quejicus que pudiera restarle puntos a su casa por ser prefecto, buscando la menor oportunidad de meterse con Gryffindor y con ellos mismos.

Ambos anduvieron de la mano, Remus un poco más atrás que Sirius, contemplado el cabello del otro sujeto en un moño un poco desordenado, diciéndose que, si entrecerraba los ojos, Sirius podría pasar por una chica un tanto tosca pero atractiva a fin de cuentas porque eso era el penúltimo de los Black, atractivo en todas sus formas.

En sus ratos libres Remus solía pensar en Sirius como el chocolate, sintiendo que si éste debiera ser una persona esa sería Padfoot; era cálido, era apasionado, su aura de colores marrones hacía que cualquiera se sintiera cómodo a su alrededor, como estar en casa después de un largo invierno. Para Remus sin duda era un chocolate y no sólo por el efecto que tenía a su alrededor sino por lo que despertaba dentro de él porque Sirius, al igual que su dulce favorito, lo hacía liberar endorfinas haciéndolo sentir más feliz, más liviano…enamorado.

_Pero no hay mejor amor,  
la señal está frente a mí,  
y no hay mejor amor que he amado.  
No hay mejor amor…_

Aceptar que estabas enamorado de uno de tus mejores amigos no era fácil, el simple hecho de que dentro de ti hay un sentimiento que no comprendes por alguien que aprecias es complicado, es una tortura que hacía que Remus pasara en vela la mitad de las noches, diciéndose que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como para quebrarse la cabeza pensando en su mejor amigo de cabello oscuro y ojos como el cielo nublado.

Aceptar que era un chico el que despertaba esos sentimientos a los que los demás se los despertaban las chicas hacía que se sintiera aún más raro de lo acostumbrado, que no encajaba en ningún lugar por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que se dijera que Hogwarts era su hogar.

_Cariño, siente el mejor amor,  
siente el mejor amor._

Iban en dirección a las escaleras que los llevarían a la torre Gryffindor, girando al final de un pasillo, encontrándose de lleno con un grupo de Slytherin, entre ellos iba Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius, mirándolos con burla al verlos cogidos de la mano. En realidad todos los Slytherin que estaban ahí comenzaron a sonreír burlescos por lo que Remus intentó soltarse de Sirius, sintiendo que no necesitaba más problemas en ese momento, pero el pelinegro lo tomó con más fuerza y hasta entrelazó sus dedos.

—No sabía que ser Gryffindor también significa ser marica—se burló Regulus de su hermano siendo coreado por la risa de todos los de corbata verde.

—Lastima, es obvio que para ser Slytherin se tiene que ser idiota—respondió Sirius tirando de la mano de Moony para pasar entre ellos—No te preocupes, Moony, más que serpientes son lombrices.

Remus miró de reojo a todos ahí, alzándose en toda su altura, descubriéndose un poco más alto que algunos pero sin tomarle mucha importancia en realidad. Sus ojos vagaron entre aquellos rostros hasta dar con Malfoy, un chico de un año superior que realmente ponía molesto a Remus sin saber por qué, era su sola presencia la que lo hacía sentirse amenazado y, quizá, un poco envidioso porque el chico tenía una piel pulcra y libre de cicatrices, muy similar a la de una escultura tallada en mármol.

—No te basta con deshonrar a la familia siendo un Gryffindor—gruñó Regulus mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, como si la sola imagen de Sirius con Remus le provocara malestar—También resultaste marica.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices—gruñó Sirius desenvainando su varita y apuntando a su hermano—No me resultaría difícil convertirte en una cucaracha.

—Sirius, no hoy—pidió Remus apretando con fuerza la mano del pelinegro—Por favor.

Los ojos grisáceos de Malfoy se encontraron con los de Lupin, mirándose fijamente, como si pudieran ver más allá de lo que mostraban y la sonrisa ladeada del rubio, esa sonrisa molesta que alertaba que los problemas estaban a punto de ocurrir.

—Linda cara, Lupin—se burló el rubio siendo coreado por el resto.

—Puedo ayudarte a conseguir una, Malfoy—gruñó Remus mirándolo con molestia.

Uno de los chicos que estaban ahí pisó la túnica de Remus haciéndolo tropezar, provocando las risas de todos ahí en el momento en que caía de bruces cuan largo era llevando consigo a Sirius, que alcanzó a soltarle la mano para alzar su varita y lanzar un hechizo contra los estudiantes que se acercaban con intenciones de comenzar a golpearlos. Remus gruñó raspándose las manos, maldiciendo en voz baja el golpe en las heridas que aún estaban sensibles.

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin—gruñó Remus levantándose, mirando fijamente a todos—Y si no se largan serán otros diez.

— ¡No puedes quitarnos puntos!—exclamó Regulus, mirándolo ofendido.

—Prefecto—señaló Remus su insignia haciendo enrojecer a Malfoy—Largo.

_Y nunca amé un azul más oscuro  
que la oscuridad que conocí en ti,  
propia de ti._

Todos lo miraron con atención un segundo, como si estuvieran dispuestos a cualquier cosa pero eran diez puntos menos para Slytherin lo que iba a costarles, ya de por sí, la copa de las casas. Malfoy masculló algo que los Gryffindor no entendieron pero fueron palabras mágicas para las serpientes, que se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron por el pasillo dejando a los leones ahí parados, uno al lado del otro, rozando apenas sus dedos.

Remus suspiró y miró de reojo a Sirius que lucía más tranquilo que de costumbre, incluso divertido. Decía sobre algo de contarles a James y a Peter más tarde mientras guardaba su varita. Moony dejó que la sola presencia de Sirius lo sosegara, le consolara haciendo que olvidara el mal rato e incluso las nuevas cicatrices que decoraban su cuerpo…como una taza de chocolate caliente.

…

El color rojo reinaba en aquella habitación, la cama era demasiado pequeña pero también demasiado cómoda, doseles de color rojo caían de manera suave sobre la cama cubriendo a sus inquilinos de ojos curiosos, ornamentación dorada realmente divertida acompañaba al color de la sangre en un intento de dar calidez y brillo ante tanto colorado.

Remus se encontraba recostado de lado, mirando fijamente los ojos de Sirius con seriedad, perdiéndose en el gris que los coloreaba mientras algunas hebras de cabello azabache caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro creando sombras un tanto hipnóticas, haciendo de Sirius algo más que un simple hombre ahí recostado. Cuando lo miraba de esa manera hacia que Remus se sintiera mucho mejor consigo mismo, olvidando las noches tan largas de tormento y el dolor que traía consigo, olvidando cada nueva marca que decoraba su cuerpo mes con mes. Con Sirius solía sentirse más…normal.

_Tu corazón cantaría de anarquía,  
te reirías de significados y garantías  
tan hermosamente._

Quizá era producto de los sentimientos que el pelinegro despertaba en él, quizá ni siquiera sentía algo verdadero y solamente era que la presencia de Sirius lo embriagaba como el chocolate solía hacerlo; Remus amaba el chocolate porque le hacía feliz aunque fuera por un instante, le recordaba una niñez un tanto más alegre antes de la maldición que había sufrido; le hacía sentir tranquilo, liberando aquella sustancia química en su cerebro que le hacía sonreír y reír sin importar las circunstancias.

Sirius le hacía feliz de una manera distinta a como lo hacía James y Peter. Sirius era diferente a sus otros amigos, Remus podía aceptarlo, sin embargo, aún no entendía el por qué si siempre fue igual entre los cuatro. Siempre fueron los Merodeadores, un equipo que se metía en problemas, siempre andando el uno con el otro a todos lados sin más y Remus no sabía qué ocurrió para que todo su ser sintiera que Sirius era diferente, que tenía que serlo porque no se sentía igual que cuando se trataba de James o del pequeño Peter.

—Has estado muy callado—susurró Sirius mirándolo fijamente, acomodando el rostro en su almohada— ¿Te duele aún?

—Sólo es la molestia—lo tranquilizó Remus—No herí a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Sólo empujaste a James—lo tranquilizó Sirius como si no importara—No te preocupes, está como un roble.

Remus sabía que Sirius mentía, siempre podía verlo venir sin importar cuánto lo intentara el pelinegro. Se consoló con esa pequeña mentira, alzando una mano y enroscando un dedo en uno de los mechones de Sirius que se le había escapado del peinando, sonriendo al ver al cabello tomar la forma de un rizo antes de tirar de él, jugueteando y perdiéndose en lo suave que era mientras Sirius lo contemplaba en silencio, como si esperara a que Remus le creyera.

_Cuando nuestra verdad esté quemada en historia  
por esos que simbolizan la justicia  
obsérvame._

—Tienes esa mirada—susurró Sirius acercándose un poco más, dejando que Moony se distrajera con su cabello.

— ¿Qué mirada?—preguntó Remus confundido.

—Esa que dice que no me crees absolutamente nada pero que estás bien conmigo mintiendo—ante las acusaciones de Padfoot el castaño sonrió somnoliento.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo, Padfoot. Sé que casi muerdo a James y que le fracture las costillas pero agradezco que no me hagas sentir culpable.

Sirius arrugó la nariz de forma adorable pero no hizo más. Remus se atrevió a inclinarse y enredar la mano en los rizos del pelinegro, sonriendo ante lo suaves que eran, como si hundiera la mano en una pila llena de agua, viendo cada hebra del cabello cubrir su piel antes de deslizarse para dejarla al descubierto, como la luna en medio de la noche.

Remus comenzó a adormilarse, sintiéndose aún demasiado agotado. Su mano se deslizó del cabello de Sirius hasta quedar en su cuello mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, amenazando con llevarlo a las brumas del sueño y no regresarlo en un buen rato. Sirius sonrió al verlo dormirse, tomó la mano de Remus que descansaba en su cuello y se la llevó a los labios entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo lo cálida que era la piel de Moony contra la suya, diciéndose que ambas encajaban a la perfección.

_Como el fuego arrasando un cedro  
sabes que mi amor se quemaría contigo,  
viviremos eternamente._

Sirius se deshizo de la liga que sujetaba su cabello y mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas entre ambos, descansando sobre las sábanas mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y colocaba su frente sobre la de Remus, suspirando antes de dejarse ir a los brazos de Morfeo junto con el castaño, ambos quedándose dormidos en cuestión de minutos mientras apretaban sus manos, como si aún en sueños quisieran asegurarse de que el otro se quedaba bastante cerca.

…

_La noche comenzaba a ser más grisácea, la luna se deshacía como si estuviera hecha de humo allá en el cielo aunque en realidad sólo estaba perdiéndose entre la claridad que amenazaba con reinar dejando atrás la oscuridad. Las estrellas se apagaban a cada segundo como luciérnagas mientras el sol se alzaba por el horizonte coloreando las nubes con un suave rosa antes de dar paso a sus rayos dorados. La noche había llegado a su fin, un nuevo día se alzaba sin más y con él las consecuencias de los actos que se escondieron en el bosque._

_Un perro negro corría en dirección al pequeño lago que había en el bosque prohibido; era enorme como para ser un perro normal pero eso no era lo importante sino la frenesí que lo hacía ir cada vez más rápido, un manchón oscuro atravesando los árboles, dejando sus huellas en la tierra en una muda señal de que algo pasaba por ahí mientras su aliento escapaba de entre sus colmillos. Sus ojos brillaban mientras el sol se alzaba a sus espaldas, intentando alcanzarlo, haciendo que el tiempo se terminara._

Porque no hay mejor amor,  
la señal está frente a mí,  
y no hay mejor amor que he amado.  
No hay mejor amor…

_Fue entonces que aquel perro comenzó a ralentizar su carrera al llegar al lago, encontrando la silueta que tanto buscaba frente a las tranquilas aguas, admirando como la piel de un monstruo comenzaba a cambiar mientras los rayos del sol le iluminaban, haciéndolo parecer más irreal de lo que ya era._

_Piel lechosa comenzó a sustituir a la grisácea, cicatrices viejas y más recientes decoraban aquella piel mientras el aroma a sangre inundaba el ambiente haciendo que aquella bella mañana de cielos rosados coloreándose de azul fuera más amarga de lo que parecía. El enorme perro que había intentado llegar a tiempo trotó hasta aquella silueta y olisqueó al chico que se hacía un ovillo mientras la brisa le acariciaba la piel, haciendo escocer sus nuevas cicatrices._

_—Padfoot, vete—susurró aquel chico intentando empujarlo—Quiero estar solo._

Cariño, siente el mejor amor.

_Sin embargo Padfoot no hizo caso, se sentó a su lado y con su cabeza lo golpeó ligeramente, empujándolo y lamiendo su brazo en un intento de reconfortarlo, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara con enormes ojos color caramelo muertos del susto. La sangre decoraba su rostro deslizándose en brillantes gotas por sus mejillas a la par que las lágrimas, haciendo que se viera tan desgarrador como tan hermoso. Padfoot sentía que estaba ante un ángel herido y que su deber era sanarlo pero no sabía cómo porque el dolor del ángel iba más allá de lo que comprendía._

_Padfoot inclinó su cabeza apoyándola levemente contra la de Moony y bufó mientras poco a poco el pelaje de aquel perro negro comenzaba a hacerse más largo y a escasear en su rostro, convirtiéndose más en rizos que en mechones, siendo agitados por la brisa mientras una piel un tanto tostada por vacaciones en alguna playa muggle comenzaba a notarse._

_Fue entonces que Sirius Black se encontraba junto a Remus, ambos sentados frente al lago mientras se mantenían uno al lado del otro. Sirius presionó su frente contra la sien de Lupin, respirando con lentitud en su intento de consolar al castaño._

Porque no hay mejor amor  
que yace junto a mí.  
No hay mejor amor que me justifique.  
No hay mejor amor…

_No dijo nada, no había necesidad, sabía que no había consuelo alguno para lo que Remus estaba sintiendo en ese instante, simplemente se quedó ahí sentado guardando silencio mientras lo consolaba, le daba su apoyo queriendo sostener los pedazos de Remus y juntarlos, sanarlos cada uno hasta que estuviera todo como antes, hasta que Remus brillara como un sol y opacara a los demás._

_—Lo siento, lo siento—susurró Remus una y otra vez mientras dejaba que Sirius lo envolviera con ambos brazos y lo acunara—Lo siento, Padfoot, lo siento._

_—Está bien—susurró Sirius estrujando a Remus mientras miraba alrededor, sabiendo que tenía que llevarlo a la enfermería cuanto antes para que cerraran las nuevas heridas—Aquí estoy, Moony, no ha pasado nada._

_Remus sentía que mientras más disculpas susurrara el daño sería menor, o eso esperaba él. Tampoco era un idiota, sabía que había cosas que una disculpa no podría solucionar pero era lo único que tenía para dar. Cada Luna llena era lo único que Remus podía ofrecer mientras el dolor lo hacía su esclavo y el monstruo que era se liberaba, importándole poco si lastimaba a las personas que más quería, con una sola idea en la cabeza…de hecho, Remus sabía que no había nada dentro de él que no fuera su instinto animal en esos momentos._

_Lloró en brazos de Sirius mientras el sol se alzaba, recordando a la perfección el rostro de James cuando casi lo muerde, luciendo un ciervo aterrorizado ante los colmillos de Remus mientras que Sirius lo empujaba para alejarlo de la cornamenta de aquel ciervo, protegiéndolo a pesar de su aspecto y de que el verdadero monstruo era Remus sin importar que sus amigos intentaran creer lo contrario._

_Sirius buscó una de sus manos hasta entrelazarlas, apretando sus dedos con fuerza mientras lo mecía en su regazo en un intento de consolarlo. Remus se permitió ese agarre mirando con interés detrás de las lágrimas la forma en que los dos parecían encajar a la perfección, como piezas de un rompecabezas destinadas a formar un todo._

Así que, cariño,  
siente el mejor amor.

_A Remus le alarmó la intensidad de sus sentimientos mientras veía la sangre decorar su piel y sujetar con fuerza a Sirius, se asustó de que fuera tal su amor por el pelinegro que pensó en alejarse para no arruinarlo pero Sirius no lo dejó, Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza y pegó su frente contra el costado de su cabeza susurrando lo mucho que lo quería haciendo que el monstruo dentro de Lupin se sosegara hasta la siguiente luna llena mientras esa felicidad similar a la que brindaba una barra de chocolate le llenaba el pecho, como una sensación dorada y burbujeante._

Siente el mejor amor.

_Permitió que Sirius le consolara mientras se sujetaba a su mano con fuerza, prometiendo que no importaba lo que fuera a pasar, no iba a soltarla._

_…_

Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando desorientado a su alrededor, encontrándose de lleno con el rostro dormido de Sirius mientras entre ambos descansaban sus manos entrelazadas, apretándose en sueños como si fueran un eco de la promesa que Remus había susurrado en su recuerdo.

Remus intento soltarse sin despertar a Sirius, moviéndose lentamente lejos del mago mientras su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad en su pecho, diciéndose que nada de lo que sentía podría ser real en ese momento, que desaparecería como humo como todos los sueños hacían al abrir los ojos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Sirius dormido tan tranquilo, lejos de los problemas que Remus acarreaba.

_Siente el mejor amor._

El castaño salió de la habitación como si dementores vinieran persiguiéndolo en el instante en que Sirius despertaba y lo veía desaparecer, preguntándose qué había salido mal.

…

La noche caía de nuevo, Remus podía apreciarlo desde la torre de Astronomía; apreciaba como las estrellas brillaban una tras otra allá a lo lejos mientras que la luna ya no parecía tan redonda como la noche anterior. Se sentía inquieto pero no del todo cegado por el monstruo dentro de él, era más como si se encontrara lleno de una energía que no sabía como liberar…pero que en aquel instante no quería liberar.

Alzó una mano y siguió con los dedos los puntos luminosos, como uniendo los puntos mientras intentaba encontrar alguna forma en concreto, alguna constelación escondida que podría llevar su nombre mientras su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad en su pecho haciéndole sentir a borde, deseando saltar desde lo más alto sólo para tranquilizarlo.

_Siente el mejor amor._

Sabía que la euforia que le rodeaba se debía más que nada a las imágenes que su mente creaba, a los sueños que se escapaban de entre sus dedos como arena. Eran esas ilusiones donde podría ser un chico normal, donde se veía a sí mismo sin necesidad de encadenarse mientras apreciaba la luna llena junto a alguien que le hacía sentir en casa, junto a un mago de ojos color cielo y con esa aura de chocolate que le encantaba, que le hacía sentir cálido y feliz sin importar la hora del día.

Se perdió por un momento en esa sensación, en la calidez que lo recorría mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su mano lentamente, diciéndose que no había nada de malo en soñar despierto por un momento. Se imaginó a sí mismo rodeado de esa aura cálida que le hacía feliz, se vio a sí mismo sonriendo y disfrutando como cualquier otro chico de su edad sin temor a tener demasiadas personas con él, sin temor a encariñarse.

_Siente el mejor amor._

—Al fin te encuentro—hablaron a su espalda sacándolo de su ensoñación de golpe—Si no fuera porque Peter tenía el mapa me habría pasado toda la noche buscándote—acusó Sirius mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Remus lo miró ahí parado, se estaba quitando la capa de James, aquella que les había salvado la vida infinidad de veces. No parecía contento pero tampoco molesto, suponía que preocupado y a Sirius no le gustaba sentirse así, alegaba que la preocupación sólo era para idiotas reprimidos que no disfrutaban de la vida así que el que Black estuviera muerto de preocupación por su amigo era algo serio.

—Sólo quería estar solo—mintió Remus antes de volver a mirar hacia el exterior—Será mejor que te vayas, Sirius, no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Muy bien, no hablaremos—Sirius colgó la capa de James en el barandal y se acercó a Moony hasta colocarse a su lado—Me quedaré aquí en silencio, ¿de acuerdo?—Remus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dije que quiero estar solo—gruñó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—Al contrario de la creencia popular, Moony, no soy un idiota—informó Sirius ganándose un bufido de parte de Remus—Te escuché la primera vez—el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana dándole la espalda al paisaje.

— ¿Entonces por qué te quedas?—cuestionó Moony de mal humor.

— ¿Y tú por qué me echas?

_Porque no hay mejor amor,  
la señal está frente a mí,  
y no hay mejor amor que me ha amado.  
No hay mejor amor…_

A veces Sirius solía comportarse como un terco niño de seis años sin ganas de perder el berrinche, dispuesto a salirse con la suya sin importar el precio haciendo que Remus se fastidiara como en ese momento, donde lo único que quería hacer era quedarse solo en la torre e imaginar que podía tener lo que otros tenían como un chico absolutamente normal pero Sirius a su lado no ayudaba. Remus estaba molesto y sabía que el enojo no le iba a durar mucho si Black se quedaba con él.

—Porque quiero estar solo—gruñó el castaño, queriendo patalear con tal de que Sirius comprendieran—Y dices que no eres idiota si ni siquiera entiendes lo que significa desear estar solo.

—Que lo entienda no significa que no pueda decidir ignorarlo—aclaró Sirius sentándose en el borde del muro y comenzando a jugar con sus pies—Y estar solo es aburrido, Moony, más cuando puedes tenerme a mí—Remus apretó los labios ignorando a Sirius.

—Siempre he estado solo—sentenció el castaño mirando hacia un costado.

—Pero ya no—susurró Sirius intentando encontrar los ojos de Remus—No tienes que echarte mierda encima cada luna llena, Moony. No es tu culpa—Remus sintió sus ojos arder ante las palabras de Sirius.

—Lastimé a James.

—Prongs necesita un escarmiento de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?—Moony lo miró de mal modo ante eso haciendo que Sirius suspirara—Creo que James, Peter y yo sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos cuando accedimos a ayudarte, Moony, así que no tienes la culpa de nada.

_Cariño, siente el mejor amor._

Remus no respondió, simplemente se quedó contemplando el suelo en silencio, encontrando algunas hormigas que iban por la piedra en dirección a su hogar, todas en perfecto orden detrás de la otra en una fila que podría pasar desapercibida para cualquiera.

Sirius guardó silencio unos segundos antes de tirar de la túnica de Remus y acercarlo a él, acomodándolo en el espacio entre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza en su intento de consolarlo, de hacer sentir querido y seguro a pesar de todo lo que tenía consigo, a pesar de las nuevas cicatrices y cualquier sentimiento negativo que amargara su interior.

—No pienses en eso—le susurró en el oído ganándose un estremecimiento—James está bien.

—Pudo no ser así—susurró Remus mirando sus manos—Pudiste ser tú o Peter, es tan pequeño siendo animago que no podría haberlo visto, ¿sabes?—Sirius sonrió contra su mejilla ganándose un pellizco de Remus—Es en serio, Black. ¿Por qué no te tomas nada en serio?

—Oye, que me tomo en serio muchas cosas—el pelinegro lo miró ofendido—No por nada mi nombre es Sirius—Remus lo miró con mala cara—Te tomo en serio a ti ¿no?

—No parece—susurró Remus colocando las manos en el pecho de Sirius, jugueteando con su corbata—Siempre estás bromeando cuando estamos juntos.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado por los dos que prefiero no hacerlo—aclaró el pelinegro ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—Y siempre me siento contento cuando estoy contigo ¿sabes? Como si estuviera justamente donde debo estar—Remus lo miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, topándose de lleno con el rostro de Sirius—Como si todo fuera correcto.

_Porque no hay mejor amor  
que yace junto a mí.  
No hay mejor amor que me justifique.  
No hay mejor amor._

El estómago de Remus hizo una voltereta extraña ocasionando que un vacío casi angustiante creciera dentro de él cortándole el aliento, sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras él se perdía en los ojos de Sirius, tan azules e infinitos que iban oscureciéndose conforme pasaban los segundos, como el cielo en el ocaso pero sin esas tonalidades naranjas que solía darle el sol. Brillaban en la oscuridad haciendo que Remus se sumergiera en él, perdiéndose en cada mota de luz que contemplaba mientras se iba a la deriva de lo que creyó imposible para él.

Sirius lucía demasiado cercano, con mechones de cabello cayendo sobre su frente mientras la oscuridad reinaba detrás de él con puntos de luz decorándola, manteniéndola lejos de Remus, donde no podía alcanzarlo porque Sirius era calor, porque Sirius era un lugar seguro lejos de las cosas malas que le pasaban, porque cada vez se acercaba más dispuesto a no dejar ir al otro, a ser los dos juntos de formas en las que les aterraba porque no lo habían sentido con anterioridad, porque no querían que terminara nunca.

—Estás temblando—susurró Sirius cuando su nariz tocó la de Remus.

—Hace frío—se excusó el chico sin dejar de mirar los ojos del pelinegro.

—Sí, un poco—asintió Sirius.

_Así que, cariño,  
siente el mejor amor._

A Remus le gustaría decir que fue él lo suficientemente Gryffindor como para dar el paso, le gustaría recordar aquel pequeño momento sintiéndose tan valiente como Godric y poder celebrar que había logrado besar al chico pero no fue así, no fue lo suficientemente valiente para empezar el beso que Sirius le dio pero sí lo fue para continuarlo, para pedirle más que una simple presión de bocas que se asemejaba más al tipo de beso que le das a una abuela en la mejilla.

Sirius fue el que redujo la distancia entre ambos hasta hacerla nula, respirando el aire que Moony respiraba, sintiendo el calor que Moony emanaba, haciéndolo sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos y presionar sus labios contra los del castaño de manera suave, asemejándose al aleteo de una mariposa rosando la piel. Los presionó con suavidad, sintiendo un poco la rugosidad de la cicatriz que marcaba una comisura de su labio pero eso no lo alarmó sino que lo hizo sonreír porque besar una cicatriz era como intentar borrar el dolor que la había causado ¿no era así?

Remus lo miró fijamente sintiendo como sus manos se convertían en puños arrugando la camisa de Sirius, acercándose un poco más hacia el pelinegro antes de permitirse cerrar los ojos y perderse en lo suave que eran los labios de Sirius, temblando en los brazos del chico mientras suspiraba contra su boca, tomando los labios de Sirius entre los suyos, encajándolos el uno con el otro mientras lo alentaba a seguir, a no apartarse sin más y desaparecer como Remus solía hacer cada luna llena.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Sirius en dirección a su nuca enredando sus dedos en los rizos azabache de Sirius, volviendo a experimentar la misma sensación que sintió más temprano, como hundir las manos en el agua mientras las perdía de vista, tan ligeras y pesadas al mismo tiempo. Sirius lo sujetó de la cintura atrayéndolo más a él, tirando de su labio inferior con sus dientes mientras Remus encajaba a la perfección en él, hechos el uno para el otro.

_Siente el mejor amor._

—Tu madre va a matarte—susurró Remus apartándose de Sirius, intentando recuperar el aire que el pelinegro le había arrebatado—Peor, quizá te desherede—Sirius sonrió ante eso sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—Después de todo si habrá que darle la razón a Regulus—susurró Padfoot mientras recargaba la frente contra la de Remus—Gryffindor y marica, ¿podría deshonrar aún más a la familia Black?—aquello lo dijo en un tono que hizo reír a Moony, haciendo que se le olvidara toda la noche anterior.

—Te acabas de besar con un hombre lobo, Sirius, yo creo que sí puedes.

Ambos se soltaron riendo importándoles realmente poco lo que pudiera venir después porque lo que tenían en ese momento era mucho mejor de lo que jamás pensaron. Porque Remus sentía que acababa de comerse un kilo de chocolate él solo, de ese cremoso y dulce chocolate que le encantaba cuando en realidad sólo había besado a Sirius, haciendo que las endorfinas de su cerebro lo hicieran sentir más liviano y mucho más contento de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

—Ya lo creo—asintió Sirius sin perder la sonrisa—Mamá va a desheredarme pero siempre puedo ser un Lupin, ¿no es así?—ante eso Remus lo golpeó sin mucha fuerza mientras reían—Es broma, me va a desheredar cuando le de mi apellido a un licántropo—Remus sonrió.

—Sigue soñando, Black, no te hace mal.

—Oh, mi querido Moony—Sirius se inclinó y le besó brevemente antes de apartarse—Nunca me canso de hacerlo.

Quizá si Remus no pasara todo el tiempo odiándose a sí mismo habría notado que Sirius ya lo amaba desde cuarto año.


End file.
